


Grey

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi had grey eyes, but that was not the full story.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 14





	Grey

(Y/N) didn’t like the color grey. Why would anyone? It was such a dull, monochrome color that left no creativity and vitality. What can you do with the color grey? Grey was emotionless and dull.

It was the color of the stone walls in the castle where shadows run across the walls. It was the color of the clouds when the sky cries. It was the color of ash when bodies burn.

It was the color of Captain Levi’s eyes.

Emotionless and dull, it fit his personality perfectly. No emotions ran across his face no matter the situation. No happiness, no sadness, excitement, nothing. His eyes held nothing but grey.

But she soon realized that it wasn’t just grey.

(Y/N) saw his eyes sparkle under the moonlight. His eyes weren’t grey. They were like pieces of metal in the bottom of a lake, shining. His eyes held sadness, anguish, and pain.

His eyes were mysterious, full of secrets. He had seen things in the past, unspeakable things. Things that haunt him in his nightmares.

His eyes were fearful after an episode. He clung to (y/n) like she was his lifeline, afraid that if he let her go he’d lose her forever like everyone else. His tears wetting her shirt as she held onto him just as fiercely.

His eyes were like pools of liquid metal, mesmerizing. She loses herself in his eyes every time they wake up together. The way his eyelids slowly open, revealing his alluring gunmetal orbs.

His eyes were tender and soft when he gazes at her. Unspoken words of love and affection swirl in the depths of his eyes, conveying how much he loved her. One look thrown his way and his eyes would speak for him.

His eyes were angry when she did something stupid on an expedition. Saving a rookie cadet while nearly getting eaten herself. His grip was tight as he pushed her into his room before bringing her into a bruising kiss.

His eyes held warmth and solace for her. When everything came crashing down on her, she could always turn to him for his comforting eyes. He understood, better than anyone.

His eyes were the color of their wedding bands. Happiness shone through his ashen hues, but only she could see that. She saw the depth in his eyes, his vow to always stand by her side.

Levi’s eyes were so much more than grey.


End file.
